Sweet Temtations
by Animeboy2002
Summary: Beast Boy loves music and video games. He also loves Raven. How is he going to deal with his work, his love, and the threat to the planet...wait...threat to the planet!
1. Chapter 1

**For This Fanfic, the ages are:**

**Robin: 17 **

**Cyborg: 19**

**Beast Boy: 18 (older then Raven and Starfire)**

**Raven: 18 (younger then Starfire)**

**Starfire: 18 (Older then Raven)**

**Beast Boy's past and Everybody's ages are entirely AU. Just to let you hardcore Teen Titans fans know.**

**Sweet Temtation.**

**Chapter 1**

**Music Composer.**

Beast Boy sighed as his drool slid down his face from boredom. God was he bored. There hasn't been an attack in Jump City for days. It was a slow week at Titans tower. Cyborg didn't want to play any games. Getting older made him spend more time on the T-car. Robin was training in the training room. It seemed that with every passing day that went by, he became stronger. Starfire was always with Robin. Always watching him to learn more ways of Earth. Not to mention their booming relationship. Ever since the Trigon incident, they have been dating endlessly. Raven was reading one of her books on the couch across from Beast Boy.

He sighed and sat next to her, "What do you find so interesting about these books?" He said snatching it from her and flipping quickly through the pages, "No pictures. The words are way small. And the book is too long!"

Raven sighed and grabbed the book back, "Beast Boy, we've been through this conversation three times this week. Maybe you should find your own hobby. Besides playing video games." She stood up and walked into the hallway, towards her room to read in silence.

Beast Boy sighed as he watched her leave. He and Raven have been great friends since the Trigon thing. He remembered the good luck penny he gave her. He really liked Raven, but she would sometimes just zone out to meditate. Beast Boy had nothing left.

Sure his life wasn't all bad. He still ruled at video games. He was really into music right now. He sighed as he dragged himself towards his bedroom. He passed Raven's room, then ran back when he heard something.

Quickly changing into a rat and squeezing through the door he ran into the corner to listen better.

"Ah..." Raven sighed flipping through a book of her and her friends, "Good times...I can't believe its been three years since I joined this group. Robin...Starefire...Cyborg...and Beast Boy...Beast Boy..."

The rat in the corner gasped and squeezed out the door. Once outside he reverted back to his normal form and knocked on the door. He heard Raven drop something and a low banging sound. She slid the door open slightly and peeked through, "Yes?"

"I heard you call my name as I walked by." He said with a smile across his face. Raven chuckled and slid the door open all the way.

"Yeah. I was just putting a spell on you."

"What!"

"I'm joking..." She said sitting down on her bed. A small smile over her face as she watched Beast Boy look around her room like he was some sort of cat. She fell in love with the shapeshifter a long time ago. Of course Raven could easily hide her feelings for him. She wished she could just tell him sometimes.

"Why did you let me in your room?" He asked confused, "I've only been in here three times. The time when I saw that mirror with Cyborg. The time I spied on you and found out your birthday, and...now."

"Because I feel like it." She said watching him head for the door, "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," He said looking back at her, "I think I'm gonna get a job. Part-time, you know? Its been going through my head for days now."

"What do you have in mind?"

Beast Boy turned fully towards her and smiled proudly, "Video game music composer!"

Raven sighed. He _did _play alot of video games. Not to mention his sudden love for music. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, "Maybe I can follow you?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh no. Your being nice again! Is it the end of the world!"

She shook her head, "No. I just want something to do. Not to mention I'm bored. Now get out of my room. I want to change my clothes." She pushed him out, then closed the door.

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Your being nice, you want to follow me, and now your actually going to change your clothes?" He had to admit. He couldn't wait to see Raven in normal clothing.

Beast Boy sighed as he waited outside Raven's room. He's been waiting for over ten minutes now. If she wanted to folow him, she should hurry the hell up. Beast Boy didn't have on anything to fancy. Just a red long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve un-buttoned shirt on the outisde, and blue baggy jeans. His sneakers were white with red stripes.

Finally the door slid open and Raven walked out. Well it didn't look like Raven. Beast Boy knew she was beautiful, but who knew she held back so much beauty inside her cloaks. She had on a slightly tight black shirt which showed off her well built chest. Beast Boy never noticed that before. Her low-rider jeans with showed off her incredible curves, like the jeans were meant for her. The jeans were black also. And her black sneakers to top it all off.

Beast Boy shook off the drool awaiting to fall, "Y-You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Beast Boy snuck into Cyborg's room and grabbed the keys to the T-car. He was about to leave when Raven stopped him, "You sure thats such a good idea?"

"I've been doing it for months," He said walking out and towards the garage. He peaked inside. Cyborg wasn't there. Beast Boy ran to the car, deactivated the security systems and got inside, "C'mon Rae. Get in."

She nodded and got into the car. Beast Boy smiled as he started the car and zoomed off. Once far away from Titans Tower he sighed in relief and looked at Raven. Who knew she was so damn beautiful, "So what made you follow me? To take pity on me if I don't get the job?"

"Something like that,"

"But no need to get all dressed up," Beast Boy said turning a curve. He was heading for an audition studio. He already knew what video game he wanted to compose for. It was an RPG. His idol, Nobo Uetsumatsu, composed for an RPG game.

(Can you guess which RPG?)

"Whats with all the questions?" Raven asked all of a sudden. It was starting to get on her nerves, "What? A girl can't get dressed up and follow her friend around?"

Beast Boy sighed, "I never said anything like that. Its just way too weird, way too sudden. You could of taken things slower, you know?"

Raven sighed. Maybe he was right. She did change really quick. She would of just flew home to go change, but there was no sense in it now. Beast Boy had already parked the T-car at this big fancy building. It was freakin' tall and painted black all over. You couldn't even see through the windows. They were one-way.

The two stepped out of the car and walked into the building. Almost instantly every guy that was there began drooling over Raven. Much to her discomfort, and made Beast Boy want to claw out their eys. Literally. Beast Boy walked over to the corner with Raven and looked at the woman at the counter.

"Your name?"

"Its Takeru Kunisada." Beast Boy said as she flipped through the books. Raven blankly stared at him for a second. He caught this and whispered in her ear, "I just wanted a cool Japanese name...you know. Just until I go world famous."

"Wow," Raven said in her usual tone, "What an amazing idea..."

"Oh Mr. Kunisada. Your up next. Just go through that door, make a left, and keep going straight. Mr.Harpies is waiting for you."

Beast Boy nodded and walked down the hallway with Raven. Once they wee in the hallway she asked, "You made an appointment? Wow. For once your using your head."

"Funny stuff," Beast Boy said sarcasticaly, "I was up all night preparing for this day! My favorite RPG of all time! Guild Galaxy! Its gonna be so awesome!"

The two walked into the room where a man was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. Once he looked at Beast Boy and Raven he sighed and hung up the phone, "You are my last hope! I've interviewed everyone who wants the job, and they all suck! Now...Takeru is it? We need you to play us a good song for the Guild Galaxy francise battle music."

Beast Boy brought out the CD, "Your turning it into a francise? Thats going to be awesome." He popped the CD into the CD player, "So I'm guessing this will be the battle music for Guild Galaxy two?"

\Mr. Harpies nodded, "Okay lets see what you have."

The music started to play and Mr. Hapries closed his eyes for a second. The music started off soft...then went heavy. It was nice. A good mixture. It was go great when attacking, and casting summons. It was great. He loved he. Mr. Hapries pushed stop making Beast Boy's heart sink, "Where on earth did you get the technology to make such a high quality song like that?"

"Titans tower." Beast Boy blurted out. He mentally cursed himself for saying such a thing.

"Titans tower?" Mr. Harpies repeated in question, "You a new member there?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Uh...no...Beast Boy is my name. Takeru Kunisada is kinda like my...street name."

"Well Takeru," Mr. Harpies said liking that name much better, "When can you start for me on composing on Guild Galaxy2?" Beast boy gasped.

"You mean I got the job!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Mr. Harpies nodded, "You can call me Logan. And yes. Well, if you sign a contract with us saying that you'll be composing until the end of the francise. Hell knows when that would be."

"No problem, man!" Beast Boy shook his head, "Yes! So when do I report to work?"

Mr. Harpies thought for a moment, "Composing a job you should feel comfortable with. You can work at your own home, but report to us three days a week. Monday, Wensday, a nd Friday, to show us what you've been coming up with." He handed Beast Boy a piece of paper, "Its a bit of a long list. You know. Boss Fights. The towns. Caverns. Stuff like that. Think you can handle it?"

Beast Boy looked at the window, "I'm getting paid big bucks to make awesome music for a video game I love? Hell yeah I can handle it. I'll see you Monday Logan!"

Beast Boy literally busted into Titans Tower, "I got the joooooooobbbb!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all stared at the changling with confusion. Cyborg was the one to speak up, "What job? Working at meaty mart again?"

"Hell no!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven sighed walking up from behind him, gathering stares from her three friends, "Don't ask, and he got a job as a music composer for some video game." She walked down the hallway to her room to change.

Starefire flew up to Beast Boy, "Oh friend, I am so happy for you. As celebration I will cook the cake for you, and add my very special ingrediant from Tamarain."

Beast Boy stopped her, "No, No Star! No special ingrediants! Just...cake." She nodded and flew towards the Kitchen. Beast Boy sighed sitting at the edge od the couch.

"Music composer?" Robin repeated in question, "For what game?"

"Guild Galaxy."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy with confusion, "You play RPGs?"

Beast Boy noded, "Hey, if you don't mind, I've got some work to do." He began towards the hallway looking at the copy of Guild Galaxy2 and the areas needing music. Guild Galaxy was one of those term based RPGs. It had two disks, and an extremely long list of eras. Luckily the songs only needed to be around two minutes. Each song had to be different from the next but had to use the same progam.

Before he reached his room, he stopped at Raven's room, standing there for a minute. He was about to knock on the door when it slid open. Raven walked out wearing her usual clothes, "Oh. Raven."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you can help me with this," He said holding up the sheets, "It needs a girl's touch at the romantic parts."

She walked down the hallway, "I'm not into the romantic stuff. Why not ask Starfire."

Beast Boy sighed and walked to his room, and closed the door. He walked over to the computer and switched it on. He half a year to compose almost two hundred songs to perfection. Well he got started on the opening cut-scene.

About four hours later Beast Boy had completed two songs. The song for the opening cut-scene, and the begining area. Both were very welcoming. The theme of all the songs were a cross between heavy metal, pop, and a smooth pop. Very RPGish. He walked out of his room feeling very hungry. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven all eating dinner.

He sighed angrily noticing that they didn't save him any food. He walked over to the fridge. He didn't feel like eating tofu right now. He wanted to eat a pizza. Too bad they were all gone. He groaned closing the fridge door and walking back towards the hallway and back to his room.

Robin looked at Raven, "Whats wrong with him?"

She shrugged, "Why are you asking me? How should I know?"

Starfire ate her last slice, "Well we did eat all of the pizza. We did not save any for Beast Boy."

Cyborg finished his last pie, "Well he should of been here when we were given' them out! Too bad!" He stood up looking at all the dishes in the sink. They were piled up. He ran over tot he calander, "Oh no! I think its my day!" He sighed in relief, "Oh. Its BB's day. Yo Beast Boy!"

The green changeling stepped out of his room, "What is it?"

"Dishes! Now!"

He flipped Cyborg the middle finger, "You ate all the pizza. You have the energy to do it. I'm not washing anything." He walked back into his room and went back to work.

Robin sighed, " I've never seen Beast Boy so into work before. He usually just does it for the money. I hope all of this doesn't change him."

Starfire was confused, "How can work change Beast Boy?"

Robin shrugged, "Star, I just don't know."

Raven dropped her plate in the sink, "Beast Boy isn't doing this for the money. He loves video games, and he loves music. He's just doing what he likes." With that she walked into her room to meditate.

Robin sighed once more, "You know what? I'll do the dishes. Beast Boy probably has alot of work to do." He groaned looking at the pile of dishes, "On second thought. How about we split it? I do half, and Cyborg you do rhe rest... Cyborg?" Robin cursed under his breath, "Lazy bum."

Starfire flew just above Robin and crossed her legs in the air, "I will do them. Half of them." Robin smiled at his girlfriend and began on the dishes.

Beast Boy's stomach growled again. He cursed at it and continued typing on the computer. He is working on his third song for the world Map. This was a tough one. It had to be a song that would be nice and soft, but it would also have to have to fanfare of the game in it. Different, but the same. Basically, it had to be a remix of the fanfare.

"Ugh..." He groaned rubbing his hair, "I can't think when I'm hungry!"

"Then have some pizza"

He quickly changed into a cat and screeched. Once noticing it was Raven it reverted back to his normal form and sighed in relief, "Oh...Raven. Sorry about the cat thing. Its a revelx."

"Do you want the pizza or not?"

He took it and ate it in one bite, "Thanks Raven. Why are you here?" He asked looking at her. She sighed and sat in the corner, just bearly floating in the air, "Hm?"

"To meditate," She said opening one eye, "And to keep you company, Beast Boy." She gave him a small smile then began miditating, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Beast Boy stared at her with a wide smile. He wish she was his girlfriend. He sighed softly then began at his work, careful not to type to loud, or too fast. He really did like Raven. Well, you could even say...that he loved her.

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter was kinda long...unless you readers like it. Then I'll make every chapter this long. Yeah. If you haven't already guessed, its a Raven/Beast Boy pairing. Robin and Starfire are hooked up and poor Cyvorg is by himself...but I think I'll find a girl for him.

Hikaru, Signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Temtation.**

**Chapter 2**

**Those Days.**

Beast Boy yawned as he continued typing on his computer. Raven was sleeping on his bed, and he just pulled an all nighter on the computer. He's composed 4 songs already. The world map took him the most time. He finally made up how to make it. The second song was the villian theme. It was hard work composing songs for a video game. You had to keep in mind how much space all of this music will take up on the disk. You have to use the minimum data possible. He could go all the way, but he just had to keep that in mind.

The main character's name was Hibiki Tokai (Heheh). He was a normal teenager who falls into a portal, sending him to another world. Now he has to save the galaxy as well as save the princesses of each world in the Guild galaxy. He just truly wanted to get back to his world. He falls in love with one of his female teammate, Dita (Heheheh.).

Beast boy yawned once more as he streched his arms. Its been a while since he pulled an all nighter. He was having lots of fun with what he did. No shame in that...mostly.

He found himself staring at Raven for a while. When she was sleeping, she seemed so peaceful. Nothing was bothering her. She was just resting. Away from everything bad in life.

He stood up and did his morning push-ups, and sit-ups. He always did one hundred each every morning. Thats how his legs went from boney to normal, and his puny stomach and arms to mostly muscular. Once finishing he walked into the Kitchen, grabbed a piece of bread, covered it in sugar, made some coffee, and went back to his room.

He almost forgot that he was supposed to be getting paid for this job. $575 a week. Pretty awesome. There were so many things he wanted to buy. For starters a decent MP3 player. He needed to upgrade his state-of-the-art computer too.

He sat down at his chair and began eating his breakfest. Bread covered in sugar, and coffee. So awesome. Once finished he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Thats something he was always careful about. His perly white teeth. His perly white very celan teeth. His breath always smelled and tasted fresh. No problems if he were to suddenly kiss a girl.

Once he was finished he went back to his work. It was only a few hours later that the other's began to wake up. They each said good morning to Beast Boy as they walked by his room. Raven was the only one who didn't wake up yet.

Beast Boy got started on his 5th song. He was making great time. If he continued like this everyday, he would have no problems. Of course he _did _have a life...or so he thought. He shook the thought from his head. The next song was supposed to be for the first cavern. The Cave of Guildiam. It had to introduce the player to the cavern atomosphere, but still keep everything on the level the player should be. Another hard one. When you think about it. In RPGs, the music is everything.

The sound of Raven moaning in her sleep broke Beast Boy from his thoughts. He grinned, "Good morning sleepy-head. Its 11:43 and your just waking up."

Raven groaned shifting the way she was, "Your bed is so soft. I sleep more on soft beds..."

He nodded, "Yeah. I know. Same thing happens to me every morning. Thats why I'm always the last one to wake up every day, you know?"

She sighed getting up and streching, "I can't believe I slept in your room."

"Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing," She heading towards the door. She stopped then turned back, "Did you stay up all night working?"

He nodded, "Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"No reason," She said walking out of his room and towards hers. She would love to stay in that bed all day. Of cours she couldn't. I mean, how would that look?

For the first time in weeks. The alert system went off. Robin nearly choked on his cereal as he jumped to the Titans main computer, "An attack? Its downtown."

"Anyone we know?" Cyborg asked.

"Unknown," Was all that Robin had to say. He and the rest of the Titans ran outside towards the T-car. Beast Boy decided to fly. Raven flew, Starfire flew, and Robin took his T-cycle. Cyborg grinned. Less weight meant faster car. The team quickly went to the sight of the attack and stopped.

Floating right above a very large pile of rubble was a man in a dark-brown trench coat. He had a top hat on that was covering his face. All you could see were his piercing red eyes. In his hands were two silver 45 calibar guns. He had two Katanas in their sheath, and four hand-guns in their scabbards.

Under him were dead bodies, and lots of fire. It seems this unknown foe did a whole lot of damage in such a short period of time. It was obvious he used all of his weapons. You could tell from the dead carcasses sliced in half. Some had organs seeping out of their large wounds. Arteries splattering everywhere from being outside the body. The scene was enough to make you puke.

Beast Boy gasped, "Dude..."

Robin glared death at his new foe, "This guy is crazy! Just look what he did to everybody? And he can fly..." He grabbed his pol and extended it, "Titans, Go!"

Cyborg jumped out of the T-car and fired a sonic beam at the foe. It passed right through him, as the foe stood there looking at all of then. Starfire quickly grabbed Cyborg and flung him towards the foe. Cyborg tried an aerial punch, but that went straight through him as well. He slammed into the hard ground knocking him unconious.

Starfire quickly threw massive amounts of Starbolts at the new foe. This time they didn't go through him. They dissappeared then reappeared blasting through starfire, sending her limp body towards the ground. Robin gasped and caught his girlfriend, then gently laid her down.

Raven flew towards the foe, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She chanted taking a bus and hurling it right through the foe. It simply passed right through him. Beast Boy growled and changed into an eagle, flying towards the foe. Once there he reverted to his normal form and slammed his fist right into the foe's body. Surprisingly he made contact, but it didn't do damage.

The foe quickly grabbed Katanas and did a quick cross slash. Beast Boy's eyes went wide when he felt the blades rip right through his skin. His cold body began falling down. The foe wasn't finished yet. He grabbed both shot guns and repeatedly blasted at Beast Boy.

Blood was splattered everywhere as the changling slammed onto the ground with great force. He was unconcious. He was in a near-death state. He was lying in his own pool of blood, and didn't even know it. Raven gasped and ran to his aid. She heard The foe silently whisper, "Beast...Boy?"

Robin growled and through his mini-bombs at the foe. The foe quickly grabbed all 5 and threw them each at the team members. It blew Cyborg further back. It blew Starfire through a few tall buildings. It blew Robin back a few hundred feet, and it blew Raven and Beast boy further into the creator.

The foe simply smiled, "Remember my name, humans. Tarak." With that he dissappeared. Raven was the only one who heard his name. She turned her attention to Beast Boy. He was dying. Very quickly.

Raven gently laid all of her team members on the couches with her powers. She was most worried about Beast Boy. His body felt cold. She held him close hoping that medicine she gave him worked. His head was resting on her lap. She wondered who that man was. Tarak he said his name was. If he wanted to he could of killed the Titans right there, but he did not.

A few hours passed and everybody was awake, all except for Beast Boy. He didn't wake up. Raven had to keep her emotions down or else something would explode. She wanted to cry. What if Beast Boy never woke up? What if he died?

Robin groaned lying on the chair, "Hey Raven. Don't worry about Beast Boy. He'll pull through. What we need to do now is find out just who Tarak is." He dragged himself over to the main computer and typed in Tarak. Almost instantly one result popped up, and Robin clicked it, "That seemed too easy."

The Bio read:

_**Name: Tarak Lech. Also known as "Tarak The Wicked."**_

_**Sex: Male**_

_**Age: Unknown**_

_**Birth date: Unknown**_

_**Blood type: Unknown**_

_**Not much is known about this Alien Life-force. He carries many weapons and is said to be lethal. In the course of 25 years he has concquered galaxies and worlds. His current target is planet Earth.**_

Beast Boy groaned, "T-Tarak."

Raven gasped, "Your awake. You've been sleeping for a very long time, Beast Boy." He sat up and looked at the Bio on the large screen. Tarak Lech. "Tarak The Wicked". Beast Boy, "Its...Thats...my brother."

Beast Boy squirted some BBQ sauce on his tofu platter. He sighed as he explained everything to his Teammates one last time, "I never told you all, but I have an older brother. He wasn't able to shapeshift like me, but when it comes to weapons, he kicks ass. He's known as 'Tarak The Wicked' and is feared by all galaxies. I didn't tell you all eariler because I thought you might...regret bringing me into the team."

Starfire placed a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "We could never regret you, Beast Boy. You have been our friend for a very long time, regardless of what your past has been like."

"So this Tarak is a tough dude?" Cyborg asked looking just as serious as Robin, "He's unstoppable?"

Beast Boy nodded, "I never thought he would come to earth...He...He promised me he wouldn't come here. That basterd went back on his word!"

Raven was surprised at Beast Boy. It was super rare that Beast Boy got angry. He was usually in his usual mood throughout the day. She sighed and walked towards her bedroom to meditate.

Robin shook his head, "No body is unstoppable. Trigon was the lord of evil. We took him down. So Tarak should just be as easy to destroy."

"No," Starfire said, "Tarak will not be easy to destroy, Robin. Tarak is Beast Boy's brother."

Beast Boy nodded and began down the hallway, "Yeah...my big evil brother." He stopped at Raven's room and knocked on the door. He heard her sigh in fustration as she slid the door open.

"Yes?"

Beast Boy grinned, "I just want to say thanks for helping me back there, Raven. I couldn't of-" He was thrown off guard of the feeling of Raven in his arms. She embraced him tightly and cried onto his shirt. Some papers and books in her room being thrown all over the place due to her emotions.

"I...I was so scared, Beast Boy. I thought you were going to die."

The green changling blushed 3 shades of red, 'Whats with Raven? Shes never acted like this before.' Beast Boy thought as he held her in his arms, "Raven? You were worried about me?"

"Yes, I was."

"Well why?" Beast Boy asked in confusion, "You've never cared about anybody but yourself and Robin...no offense." He was even more surprised when he saw red tint over her face as she said.

"I just am, okay?" She said staring at the confusion in his eyes. She backed away from him and walked back into her room motioning Beast Boy to follow. Once inside she locked the door.

Beast Boy just looked around the room as if it was his first time in there. Books were sactterd around the room like crazy. He turned his full attention to Raven, "What did you call me in here for?"

Raven went over to her bed and grabbed a certin book. Inside that book was a small picture. Raven grabbed the picture and walked over to Beast Boy, "You said Tarak is your brother, right?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah."

She handed him the picture, "Is this Tarak?"

Beast boy stared at the picture hard then sighed, "Well...it does look like him. We were just little kids when he dissappeared and became an outlaw. Where did you get this picture?"

Raven sighed, "He attacked Azarath a long time ago. We just managed to provoke him to leave, when everyone in Azarath combined power. It wasn't nearly enough to destroy him, but we gave him a warning. I guess he just didn't feel like killing us all that day."

Beast Boy shook his head and headed for the door. He still hurt in places but it wasn't that bad, "Okay...Well I've got some work to do. I'll see you later."

Once inside his room Beast Boy checked out the list. He had to go to the office tomorrow so he wanted at least 15 songs done. He's done 4 so far. He had a whole bunch of work ahead of him. He was going to begin typing when he felt a pair of really soft hands go around his neck.

Beast Boy closed his eyes as a woman in his head flashed, "Marina...Hey Raven, your hands feel like my-" He turned around and gasped. Standing right before him was a very beautiful woman. She was wearing a dark red mini skirt, with a matching tight shirt.. Her hair was black and it fell down just past her shoulders. Her hair was a nice shade of just slight tan. Her eyes were sky blue and matched the little flower that was in her hair. Her green skin was so smooth and perfect. Beast Boy's mouth dropped knowing exactly who is twas. The woman smiled and said, "Hey Beast Boy. Your dating another woman now?"

"Marina!" He gasped getting a better look at her, "Your...Your on Earth!" He ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. She giggled and held him close, "Marina! I can't believe its really you!"

She smiled, "I just thought it was time to come and see you. I felt bad about what happened a long time ago. I just did what had to be done."

Beast Boy finally let go of her and took a step back, "So what are you doing here on Earth?"

"I just thought I should come and check up on my old boyfriend," She said with a sexy smile. Beast Boy grinned, "I wanted to see how you were doing. I see you've grown."

Beast Boy smirked, "And I see _you've _grown" He said pointing to her breasts, "So how long are you staying on earth?" He was hoping for a long time. Marina was his ex-girlfriend. They didn't break up, but something happened back of Beast Boy's home planet.

"I'm just passing through for the day," She said staring out the window, "But I was hoping for a night I would never forget." She said watching Beast Boy turn off his computer, "I'll be back someday."

"So you want something strong to drink I presume?" He asked. She nodded as he left his room to go get some drinks. He snuck into the kitchen and looked in the drawer. Ha gasped as he pulled out a bottle, "What the hell? Who drinks Sake in America?" He shrugged it off and grabbed two fancy glasses. He then zoomed off into his room.

"I got what you needed, Marina." Beast Boy said as he walked over to her. She smiled at him as she glanced at the bottle, "Yeah I know its strange to drink Sake but its all we had." He poured them both a have glass.

She smiled as she pulled out a dropper with some red liquid inside it. She gave Beast Boy a hug as she poured just a little into his glass. She pulled back and made sure she didn't see what she did.

"A toast," Beast Boy said holding up his glass, "A toast to Japanese drinks. And to us!"

Sitting in his seat typing up his 15th song, Beast Boy yawned loudly. He didn't get much of a workout because Marina said she was a virgin and wanted to stay that way. All they really did was hug a few times and talk about the old days. It was 6:00am and Beast Boy had to finish this next song to impress Mr. Harpies.

This song was supposed to be sad. One of the characters died and the song was suppose to fill the player with emotions. The tough part about this was that this song was supposed to have at least half of the fanfare in it. Almost like a remix of the fanfare in slow version.

He heard a knocking at his door which made him jump. He stood up and opened the door, "Raven? What are you doing here?" He took the cup of coffee she handed to him and drank it all in one sip, "Raven, its 6:03 in the morning."

"You were up all night," She said turning to him, "I woke up a little early and I heard typing."

Beast Boy sat down at the seat and continued typing, "Hey Raven. Maybe after I present my work to Mr. Harpies, we can go out for pizza? Just the two of us."

Raven stared at him for a moment, "I don't think so Beast Boy. Maybe you should go to work by yourself."

Beast Boy gasped and clicked his mouse a few times. With a few keys to type he quickly pushed the play button and a song came out. It was perfect for the 15th song. It had the fanfare in it but he added parts to it and made it a slow beat. He added it into the folder, saved it in a disk and took it out.

"Wow...you can make music like that in a video game?"

Beast Boy nodded putting the disk in his CD case, "Its obvious you haven't play games in a while. The technology has really increased." He headed for the door, "See you later. I'm going to get an early start to work. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can get back." He ran outside and began his walk towards work.

It was 1:00pm and Beast Boy still hasn't returned to Titans tower. Apart from Cyborg flipping through channels like crazy, and Robin making out with Starfire, Raven didn't have much to complain about. She was way in the back of the living room meditating. Finally the big door was swung open to the side and Beast Boy stepped in.

Raven opened one eye and gasped. Beast Boy had a bullet hole in his leg and it looked like he was beaten to a bloodly pulp. Starfire quickly ran to his aid as he fell to the ground unconcious, "Beast Boy! You must open your eyes, friend!"

Robin shook his head, "Lets lay him down on the couch and fix his wounds. He's unconious so there isn't anything we can do right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Temtation.**

**Chapter 3**

**Confession**

Beast Boy sighed as he grabbed his arm in pain. She sat up straight and looked around him. He was back in Titans Tower, his home, and his best friends were staring at dt him. He remembered what happened to him. He wasn't sure _what_ happened, but he remembered...ah hell. Everything was just a blurr.

He remembered walking back from his job. Mr. Harpies loved every idea and kept the already done fifteen songs. He made great time so far. Half a year to go and just a few hundred songs. Thats when a few horned monsters jumped him and tied him up with some very strange rope. Beast Boy couldn't turn into any animals because it was so tight. Thats when they started to beat him to a bloody pulp. One of them told him they were suppose to deliver a message from Tarak. The only problem was, he couldn't remember what they said at all.

"Are you okay?" Starfire finally asked noticing as he held his arm.

"I think its broken..." He sighed feeling weak. He couldn't do anything to save himself, "My arm..."

"Beast Boy, what happened to you?" Robin finally asked with wide eyes. Never has he seen his friend so badly beaten before. Beast Boy was always great at escaping...no offense to Beast Boy.

"Some of Tarak's minions attacked me..." He said abrutly standing up and walking towards his room, "I don't need any help." He groaned walking into his room without closing the door. He looked around and gasped, "Wha-"

"Hello little brother," Tarak said as he removed his hood. He had green spikey hair and his eyes were a crimson color. His skin was green as well, "Its been a while."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked trying to act tough. Deep down inside he was scared to death. If Tarak even tried an attack, Beast Boy would surely die. He was using all of his strength to even talk.

"To give you advice..." Tarak said holding up a sword and its sheath. The sword has a dragon handle with spikes on the seperation beam. The blade was a one-edged and it had a zig-zag blade going up the origanal.

"If your going to kill me, then do it."

Tarak chuckled, "No worries now, brother. I was surprised when I saw you with this group. You have great friends I see...even though you were sent down to earth for another reason."

"Shut up!"

"Here..." Tarak said handing Beast Boy the sword. Tarak slid it in its sheath and the zig-zag blade dissappeared, "Use it..."

"Why are you helping me?" Beast Boy asked grabbing the sword in its sheath with his un-broken hand, "You just sent your men to beat me up."

Tarak crossed his arms over his chest, "Thats a lie. I do all of my dirty work by myself. Anyway we are family. Even though you have switched over from being evil, I can't stand to see you so weak. I can't believe you change into animals to fight. So pathetic. Use that sword and grow stronger." He walked towards Beast Boy's window and slid it up, "With that being said, the next time I see you. Its no mercy." He leapt from the window, changed into an eagle and flew off."

Raven knocked on the already open door. She instantly noticed the sword in Beast Boy's hands, "Where did you get that?"

"Thats none of your buisness..." Beast Boy said coldly, "I have to go train with it..." He said walking past Raven and into the training room.

She angrily grabbed his hand, "Whats with you? We've been trying to help all day and you've just been regecting us."

Beast Boy growled and grabbed his hand from her, "Well now you know what it feels when you did that to me these past few years, Raven." He began walking towards the training room, but was held in his place. Raven was holding him in place with her powers.

"What is your problem?" She said no letting go, "You come back all beaten up and we try and help you. Is that so wrong?"

Beast Boy tried to reach for his sword. He could hardly move but he tried. He unsheathed it and slashed his way out of the barrier, "Tch..." He walked into the training room leaving Raven alone in the hallway.

She felt hurt. Beast Boy would never do something like that to anyone. Especially her. She went into his room and looked for any clues that would explain his sudden behavior.

Raven noticed a rad stain in his carpet. She knew it wasn't blood because Beast Boy wansn't bleeding anymore. She touched it with her finger and licked it off. She winced, "This is poison." She used her powers to carry just a small droplit to Robin, "Robin, I need you to analyze it."

Robin sighed leaving Starfire's side, "What is it?"

"I don't know..." Raven said staring at it, "It think its poison. I found it in Beast Boy's room just now. He wasn't acting like himself, you know?"

"Well maybe he's just angry about something that went down at work," Cyborg said from the kitchen, "Or he could just feel angry about that hole attack thing."

"Well I'm analyze it, just to make sure." Robin said escorting Raven to Cyborg's room.

"Careful in there." Cyborg said grabbing some Pizza and sharing with Starfire.

Robin and Raven walked out of Cyborg's room a few hours later. Both wearing frowns on their faces. Starfire flew up to both of them, "So? What was it?"

Raven sighed and shook her head, "We don't know...All we could find out is that it's some kind of Alien poison." She started towards the training room. Maybe Beast Boy calmed down and was back to his normal self. She walked into the training room and gasped.

Beast Boy was standing over one hundred slashed up dummies. This sword Tarak gave him was really heavy. He sheathed it, "Hey Raven. See all this? I did it."

"Who gave you that sword?"

He smiled walking over to her, "It was Tarak. Man I can't wait for us to face him again. I'll slice him up. Even if he is my brother." He was about to go to his room when Raven grabbed his arm.

"Whats gotten into you?" She said angrily, "Is it that sword? Your not acting like the Beast Boy I love anymore. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try and help you."

Beast Boy gasped as he felt a pain to his head, "Love?"

Raven took a step back and shook her head, "Nevermind what I just said, Beast Boy." She healed his arm so it wasn't broken anymore and began out of the room.

Beast Boy dropped the sword an grabbed Raven's arm, "I love you too, Raven." He confessed watching her expression. Beast Boy dropped the sword feeling something being released from his body. He felt like himself again. He smiled as he pulled Raven into his arms and kissed her. He was finally able to. Raven gladly excepted the kiss and deepened it with her tongue. Finally they were going to show how much they loved each other.

He broke the kiss, making Raven instantly miss the taste of his lips, "Lets go to your room..." She nodded as she used her powers to transport them to her room. She then locked the door and jumped into his arms pressing her lips onto his again. Beast Boy moaned from her pressure and leaned against the wall. Never has he seen Raven so passionate.

Raven was so happy. She hadn't meant to tell Beast Boy right there but she glad she did. She felt Beast Boy lick her lips as she parted them. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth tasting her. She tasted so good. He moved his tongue onto hers and moved it around. Beast Boy wanted more. He slowly moved Raven to the bed and held her as he laid her back, suspending himself over her with one arm and his knee.

He trailed kisses down to the sensetive flesh near her neck, sucking it slowly. He gently nibbled on it causing Raven to moan out his name. He loved when she did that. She looked so cute with the red tint over her face. He removed her cloak and tossed it aside, "Raven...are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded pulling him to her again. She removed the shirt he was wearing and tossed it aside running her fingers down his chest. The feeling was incredible. Never has Raven felt like this before. She was so happy. So filled wth emotions, "Beast Boy..." She moaned again as he nibbled on the sensetive flesh below her ear.

Beast Boy broke he kiss and stared at Raven for a bit with a smle on his face. This was the woman he loved to no end. He was going to love her in the ultimate way. He removed the inside part of her cloak and gazed at her body. It was perfect. So much hidden beauty within Raven.

She wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer to her. She slid her tongue into his mouth receiving a soft moan from Beast Boy. She used her other arm to unbutton his belt buckle and remove his jeans. All he had on was his boxer shorts. Raven quickly got rid of those.

They were both completely undressed now. Raven arched herself towards him and moaned. His touch was amazing. It was so warm. So perfect. So loving. Beast Boy cupped one of Raven's breasts in his hands as he began massaging it. Raven's moans were muffled by Beast Boy's lips. He smiled. Raven was finally expressing herself to him.

He then used his free hand and moved two fingers inside her. He saw tears roll down Raven's face as she moaned. He stopped for a second, "Raven...I-I'm sorry."

"No...don't be...its just so wonderful."

Beast Boy slightly continued from where he left off. Raven's moans became more louder and fluid. The sound was music to Beast Boy's ears. The fact that he was the one making Raven so happy was just enough for him to die happily. He pulled the fingers out of Raven and grinned. She was panting.

Beast Boy decided it was enough teasing Raven. He was going to love her in the best way he can. They were going to share their feelings. Something that would go with them for the rest of their lives.

The sun light poked throught he window hitting Beast Boy in the face. It woke up up instantly. He felt a soft body next to him. He knew who it was. It was Raven, his love. He sighed looking at the clock. It read 12:30. He sighed putting on clothes. He kissed Raven once more and pulled the covers fully over her body before leaving the room to go take a shower.

Once he was finished with his shower he strapped on some new clothes. A shirt with the torso area blue and the long sleeves yellow; a black jacket vest over it, and baggy blue jeans. He left the bathroom and went into his room to get some work done. He noticed the sword on his bed. He remembered leaving it in the training room.

That sword was something strange. When he held it, something came over him. Like he couldn't control his rage. He remembered when he was being mean to Raven. He told her some things he didn't mean, but she forgived him. He looked at his 16th song and chuckled, "How Ironic... Hibiki and Dita become mates..."

He had the perfect mix for this one. He was to include the fanfare of the game in it of course, but only one part. He was going to make it very slow and add some new parts to it. He was done in almost ten minutes. Once doing so he steped out of his room and went to the kitchen. He was very hungry. He left his room and walked into the living room.

"Good morning all." Beast Boy said sitting down to eat the stack of pancakes on the stove. He was about to take his first giant bite when he noticed everybody staring at him...very lose to his face, "Ah! What are you all doing?"

"You don't...feel strange?" Robin asked him.

"No...should I?" Beast Boy asked. He thought for a moment, "Actually, I do feel strange. Get away from my face!" He held drowning his pancakes in syrup.

Once finished with his first eight he turned to Robin, "Dude, I can believe your not training. Your always doing that. And you Cyborg. Not tuning up the T-car? Geez, what's the occasion?"

Robin was just about to answer Beast Boy's question when the Titans alert system went off. Robin grinned and checked the main computer. He cursed loudly, "Its Tarak again. Downtown. In that same area, lets go. Beast Boy, get Raven!" Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire left the Tower.

Beast Boy ran into Raven's room and opened the door. She was putting on her shoes. She was dripping wet. Beast Boy figured she had just taken a shower, "Hey. Lets go."

She nodded and ran past him towards the door. Beast Boy ran into his room and grabbed the sword and met Raven at the door. She looked at him for a few seconds then at the sword. She didn't trust it. When he held the handle of that strange sword, he would act different. Well it was only a one time thing so she couldn't be sure. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, "Lets come back alive, okay?"

It felt great to be taller then your love. He would usually always be the short one but now Beast Boy was taller then Raven and Terra. Beast Boy nodded and licked his lips, "I've got a few choice words for my brother."

As the two made it downtown, they saw Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire fighting the same kind of monsters that attacked Beast Boy. Massive amounts of them. Floating above the scene was Tarak. He had that red glow in his eye as he saw Beast Boy enter the scene, "I see that you are here, brother."

"Damn right, I'm here!" Beast Boy unsheathed the sword, then gasped. The Zig-zag blade wasn't there. Instantly he felt it pulsate. The zig-zag blade suddenly appeared and his eyes flashed crimson, "And I'm going to slice you to shreads!"

Tarak smirked, 'Perfect...just keep using that sword Beast Boy...you have no idea the evil it holds within.' Tarak thought as he charged towards Beast Boy with his 45 calibar guns in his hands. He shot at Beast Boy with amazing skill.

Beast Boy surprised everyone by twirling the sword around and slicing the bullets in half as his brother shot. Once Tarak was close enough, Beast Boy quickly did a round house kick to his brother's face. Tarak stumbled back a bit and growled. That was the first time in a while he's been hurt.

Tarak mumbled a few swords the began shooting at Beast Boy. The shapeshifter quickly did the same thing with his sword then slashed Tarak right in half...well thats what he thought it did. Beast Boy slammed into the ground and looked up. He went right through his brother, "Damn it...I forgot you can do that."

Tarak nodded rasing his guns at Beast Boy. He was about to shot when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Robin had slammed his pole into Tarak's back sending him flying a few feet, "Beast Boy! Don't just lay there! Help us!"

He nodded noticing that dissappearing trick Tarak used only worked when he was aware of the attack. He saw Starfire fly up a few feet and throw Starbeams at the monsters down below. Whatever they tried didn't seem to be effecting them. She used her eyebeams to try and blow them all up at one time. Right before the ground was torn up, Cyborg quickly used his sonic beam cannon for added damage.

The explosion was massive. Robin didn't have time to see it because he was too busy trying to avoid t he cars and buses that were being launched at him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted putting up a small barrier around Robin until the objects stopped falling. He gave her a thumbs up as he ran towards Tarak.

"Come on!" Tarak yelled grabbing his shotgun and shooting at Robin. The boy wonder quickly somersaulted to the side, then leapt up into the air decked Tarak in the face. Before his victim could fall back, Robin quickly did a few blows to Tarak's face with his pole.

Tarak groaned in pain as he fell back. Why was he losing? To a bunch of nobodies. He snapped his fingers and he dissappeared. A few seconds later the other monsters dissappeared as well. He underestimated the Teen Titans. For some reason the sword was not working either. He needed a new plan. Since the effects of the sword were obviously in delay...or probably not working at all, he needed time to plan.

Beast Boy sighed in relief as he sheathed his sword and dropped it on the ground, "Those guys were tough. Like they were unable to feel pain."

Cyborg nodded, "I got a lock on his current location. What do you say Robin? Should we go there and bust him up? You were doing a great job."

"No." Raven interupted, "This may be a great chance to attack Tarak, but he is a very strong opponent. We should take this time to get stronger until we meet him again."

"Raven is right." Starfire agreed hoping the other men would agree as well. Robin sighed and hopped onto his T-cycle. He was about to speed off towards Titans Tower when Beast Boy began groaning in pain, "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy held his stomach as blood began to seep out from the bullet wound, "Heh. I'm fine...No problem." He stood up and began slowly walking towards the T-car. Cyborg ran over to his buddy and helped him into the car.

"Now watch it in there," lectured Cyborg, 'I don't want any blood stains on my seats."

"I got it...'mom'..." Beast Boy teased leaning his head against the window. He closed his eyes and felt the T-car zoom off for home at very high speeds.

"Hey..." Cyborg called back without taking his eyes off the road, "Back there. What's with you and your brother, Tarak? You've never told us about him before, then he shows up and you two hate each other."

Beast Boy sighed and ignored the question. He didn't feel like explaining such a long story, and he was in much to pain to talk for that long. He just closed his eyes and sighed. Cyborg shrugged and zoomed ahead of the others.

Once they made it to Titans Tower, Beast Boy stepped out of t he car and went into his room. He had already taken the bullet out so all he had to do was heal. Beast Boy decided his brother was right. He was so pathetic. Every time they went into battle, Beast Boy had to come back hurt.

When he reached his room he collapsed in the very far corner of his room against the wall. He sighed, "Ugh...I hate myself! I don't deserve to be a Titan!"

Raven walked into his room and closed the door. She removed her hood and walked towards him, "Beast Boy..."

He groaned looking away from her, "I don't even know why you like me...I'm worthless. I can't even use aa sword properly." He felt Raven lift his head up so she could look into his eyes. He was surprised at how much of a different side Raven had. _I guess people show a different side of themselves when in love._

"Tell me what happened between you and your brother." Raven asked him.

"Its a long story..." Beast Boy said taking her hand, "I don't want to bother you with my problem-" He would of kept talking, but Raven pressed her warm lips on his in a passionate hungry kiss. Beast Boy, who was surprised by this sudden action, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close.

When the kiss was over Raven whispered, "I don't care how long it is...just tell me."

Beast Boy sighed, "Okay...but I think you better get comfortable..."

"I am."

He blushed and laughed nervously, "Heh. Well...lets see...it all started back on my planet...when I was 12 years old..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Temtation.**

**Chapter 4**

**April Fools Day**

**5 hours eariler...**

The sky lit up as a bolt of lightning slammed an unsuspecting house. The house lit on fire lightning up everyone who was in it. The heart as immense. Burning everything and everyone to mear piles of dust and ash. The lightning struck again but at the house next to it. People began running and screaming in terror. A certain two evil men were back. The only true question was why?

**10 hours later...**

Robin checked out the map of Jump city. There were strange lightning attacks on normal houses when it didn't rain. He knew he was Thunder and Lightning but he didn't understand why they started to attack people again. He thought they were good guys now. Especially after they helped the town.

He felt something hit his hair, "Hey, who-wha!" He gasped looking at what hit him. It was the end of an extremely long hoage. Holding it up was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed, "Dude! This is the biggest Barbeque tofu hoage in the world!" He began chowing down on it like his life depended on it.

Soon Raven and Cyborg walked into the living room noticing the extremely large hoege. Cyborg smiled, "Are those meat balls! Oh Beast Boy your not a vegetarian anymore! Thats my man!" He ran to the other end and took a large bite. After chewing for a little bit, he gasped "Tofu!" A small cloud appeared over his head, "I thought you were the one..."

"Wow Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed hovering over the hoage, "May I have some?"

He stopped eating, "Yeah you can. take the other end!"

She flew over to the other end and landed on the floor, "I must have a taste of this...hoage. She quickly whipped out her mustard and drowned the piece. After that she took an extremely large bite, taking up almost half the hoage, "Wonderful!"

Beast Boy felt sour in his stomach, "Nasty...Starfire you can have the rest of it." He walked over to the calander and checked to see what day it was. A wide smile over his face as he turned around, "ITS APRIL 1ST!"

The rest of the Titans gasped and ran to all sides of the tower. Today was Beast Boy's christmas. He quickly ran into his room to gather is supplies for death-I mean gags. There was a knock on his door, so he turned around. It was Raven. He smiled and held up a box.

The box was full to the brain with whatever an extreme prankster would call jewels. Sacred jewels hidden away just for this day. Of course the sole purpose of April Fools Day was to keep everybody on the edge of their seat all day and get'em at the last minute. It was going to be the best April Fools ever.

"Whats up?" He asked kneeling down and searching through the box, "Hm?" He looked up to see Raven standing right above him. He stood up, "What is it?"

"I want you to be careful today," She said folding her arms, "You remember what Starfire did to you last year. You still have the scar to prove it. Not to mention what Cyorg and Robin did last year.

"I still have nightmares..."

She nodded and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Beast Boy melted into the sudden kiss and soon took over. He loved when he had his lips against hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and soon their tongues twisted towards eachother. It was heaven. He would stay like that forever but he had some pranking to do. He would of broken the kiss but Raven held him close to her. Apparantly, she loved kissing him just as he loved kissing her.

Robin slapped a map on the confress table. On his head was an army hat. He quickly looked around, "Okay Cyborg, Starfire. We will not be pranked by Beast Boy this year."

Cyborg, who also had an army hat on, "Yes sir. I will have the west wing of the tower sir. Just give me my weapons sir. Dart gun, paintgun, waterball, watergun, and a nice cold refreshing drink, sir."

Robin nodded, "And you Starfire! You will take the east wing of the tower!"

Starfire, who also had her army hat on, frowned, "I'd much rather man the east wing with you, Robin."

Robin felt his heart melt but he quikly shook it off, "As much as that excites me, this is war private! You man the east wing alone...then maybe we can spend some time together in my room...ahem! Go, Go, Go, Go!" Robin exclaimed as he maned the hallways and living room. They would not get caught in one of Beast Boy's life scaring pranks.

"No, No, No!" Beast Boy held trying to hold himself back. Raven was standing in the middle of his room with a smile on her face and her arms crossed, "I must...I can't...too weak!"

"All you have to do is kiss me, Beast Boy." Raven said licking her lips, "C'mon."

He tried to reach for the door, "I have to work on my pranks! But...I can't resist you! The door...the door!" He tried to reach but he couldn't. He wrapped his arms around Raven and cried on her shoulder, "Why do you have to be so tempting? My pranks! My pranks!"

As Beast Boy began kiss Raven a lightning strike nailed Titans Tower right on the roof. Raven however did not let Beast Boy check it out. She held him on her lips hoping never to let go. Beast Boy gave in and deepened the kiss with his tongue. She had a hard grip and she was using her powers. No use fighting something he loved anyway.

That left Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg to check it out. All were still cautious about Beast Boy's plan. Robin turned the corner, "It may be a trap from Beast Boy to lure us onto the roof."

"Or maybe it was an unknown foe, Robin." Cyborg ran up the stairs and busted into the roof. Standing right in front of them were Lightning and Thunder, "Its you two!"

Thunder smirked, "Us it is us. We will destroy your precious city! First we will do away with your little tower. From the inside out!" He frowned when he saw the Titans scream like little girls and run back into the tower, "Wh-What?"

"That was weird...I thought they would attack us," Lightning said as he opened the unlocked door and jumped in. His brother quickly followed him, "Hey, Titans, we were just joking!"

Robin ran across the room, "We can't fight them in here!"

"Then why did we come in here!" Cyborg exclaimed shaking Robin by the collar, "You idiot!"

Starfire sighed and noticed Thunder and Lightning following them "Uhh...friends?"

"I came in here because I was thinking too fast you doochbag!"

"Well thats the first time you used your head in a while, moron!"

"Friends?"

"Hey my brain doesn't function as fast as yours cyber-dork!"

"Yeah! Thats because the grease from your spiky hair disturbs it!"

"Thats it!"

Robin pounced on Cyber and a large fight cloud appeared next to Starfire. She banged on Raven's room loudly. The door fell open. Nobody was in there. Starfire then flew over the fight cloud, allowing Thunder and lightning entered. It grew bigger and soon Starfire was drawn into it.

Meanwhile Raven couldn't get enough of Beast Boy. Her cloak was already removed and his shirt was removed. She was glad she locked the door when she came in. She moaned loudly as Beast Boy nibbled on the sensetive part of her neck. It sent chills down Beast Boy's spine.

He made his way for the inner part of her cloak...

"Haah...Haah..." Robin panted once the fight cloud was over. Everyone had bruises all over their bodies. Thunder and Lightning were in the corner panting. Cyborg was simply recharging himself with a large smile over his face. Starfire was stroking Robin's spiky hair.

Cyborg stood up and assumed the fighting stance of a boxer. Legs 'n' all, "C'mon Robin! I want you! Phoom! I want you! Phoom-Phoom!" He nailed Robin with a soft punch in the face.

Thunder and Lightning quickly regained their composure and cornered the three into the corner, "You tried to run from us, didn't you Titans! You don't know that you can never escape the power of thunder and lightning?"

Starfire growled as she used her eye beams to nail thunder in the face. She then quickly hurled a Starbeam at lightning, grabbed Robin and Cyborg, then flew off. The two boys were in pretty bad shape. She needed to put them somewhere safe where their foes couldn't catch them.

Once she was far away, she quickly pushed the close button on the door. She sighed in relief. The door to the living room was pretty strong so they had some time. If only she knew where Beast Boy and Raven were, they would easily beat Thunder and Lightning. Maybe Beast Boy could talk some sense into them.

The door was banged on really loud, waking Robin and Cyborg up. They quickly assumed the fighting position as they turned towards the door. Robin grabbed his pole and extended it, "Okay. As soon as they bust through the door we bash them. I get Lightning, Cyborg you get Thunder. Starfire, if they escape our attacks, you back us up with some of your Starbolts."

The door was banged on once more. The lights flickered off and on from the force their foes were using. Their hearts were beating madly not knowing what to expect. Why were their allies attacking them?

One more time the door was banged on. It couldn't take another hit like that. If it did, the door would break down. One more bang and the door busted open. Thunder and Lightning quickly ran up to the three Titans and yelled, "APRIL FOOLS!"

Robin stammered as he pointed death at the two. Cyborg sighed and walked up to them with a very serious face, "You mean all of this was just a stupid prank for the occasion?"

Lightning nodded, "Yes. My brother thought we should have fun with you guys. Its too bad the green one isn't here. I want to thank him once more."

Robin snapped out of his phase, "You mean you burnt those houses just for April Fools day?"

"Yes," Thunder said with a smile, "Those houses had scarecrows in them. Not real people. We caused a big ruckus for the occasion."

Robin gritted his teeth together, "Cyborg...what do you say to another Fight Cloud?"

"Sounds good to me. Star?"

Starfire lit her eyes up with star power, "Yes. Another fight cloud!"

"What Titans, stop-aagggrhhh!"

Both Raven and Beast Boy moaned loudly at the same time. They both released themselves in each other. Beast Boy fell by Raven's side panting. Both sweating and out of Breath. Raven held him close. She didn't ever want to let him go. She could stay like that for ever.

"R-Raven..." Beast Boy said rolling to his side and looking into her eyes, "Your emotions. They say if you keep it inside you for a long time...it starts to effect your character. I want you to let them all out when your with me, okay? Saddness, anger, happiness...confusion...anything. Think of me as your safe haven, okay?"

She gave him a smile as she felt tears build up in her eyes. Beast Boy, her love, just said that. Who knew Beast Boy could be so serious. She pressed her lips against his in a warm passionate kiss. Soon her tears began to flow freely. She was with Beast Boy now. Her Love, Her Safe Haven, "I love you." She said in between kisses.

"And I love you, Raven."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Temtation.**

**Chapter 5**

**Death is Our Enemy.**

A few weeks has passed since the April Fools thing. Raven and Beast Boy have been ever more closer. She really did need to let out her emotions every once in a while. The Titans were all in the living room hanging out. They haven't been attacked by anybody for weeks. Tarak didn't attack either.

Beast Boy and Raven had their backs against each other for support. He was reading one of his favorite manga and Raven was reading one of her favorite books.

Robin was teaching Starfire how to make human foods the correct way. Everytime she cooked something it came out mutated or it just tasted like pure death.

Cyborg was out getting some supplies for the T-car. That was three hours ago and strangely he hasn't returned from his journey to the store just five blocks down into the city.

Robin kept staring at Beast Boy in confusion, "What's Beast Boy doing...reading?"

"I do not know Robin," Starfire whispered back, "Perhaps the strong relationship has taken Raven and Beast Boy as well. He has never read before...even if it is the comic."

"Maybe Star..." Robin whispered, "Let's just keep an eye on them for a while. You know, just to see what's up with those two. Ever since he got that sword they've been spending a lot of time around each other."

"But Robin," Starfire said, "Isn't that wrong?"

"Yeah...but not for me," Robin said proudly, "I'm the team leader, which means I have the authority. Heehee!"

Beast Boy read the same panel again as he thought of something. Suddenly it hit him, "Hey Raven. I just got some ideas for Guild Galaxy. You coming?"

"Sure."

The two stood up at the same time and walked into the hallway. Robin ran up to the side of the hallway. Starfire walked up to him, "Okay Star. I want to use a tiny bit of of your Starbeam to drill a hole in the wall. Only then can we truly spy on them."

"Robin..." Starfire sighed as she did what she was told. Once the hole was drilled through, Robin peeked through the hole. He could bearly see Beast Boy bobing his head back and forth to the beat of his new creation. Raven was leaning over the chair with her hand and a smile on her face.

"Well what do you see, Robin?" Starfire asked him.

He sighed and pulled back, "Not much. Just Beast Boy listening to his music and Raven smiling. Still, its unusual for Raven to even be in Beast Boy's room."

"Hey ya'll!"

Robin quickly tackled Cyborg onto the ground, "Shhhh!"

"Get off of me!" Cyborg yelled as he pushed the masked leader off, "What's there to be quiet about? Ohh man! Look what you did to my burger!"

Starfire helped him pick up the parts of food, "Robin is spying on Beast Boy and Raven. He thinks spying is better then asking them if they have the relationship."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Well thats just plain silly."

Starfire grinned, "So you agree with me, Cyborg?"

"No! Spying is way better then asking them straight up!" Cyborg quickly equipped his spy clothes, "So Robin, what have ya dug up so far?"

Suddenly the door opened and Raven looked at all of them. Robin was on the floor, Starfire was picking up burger parts and Cyborg was in spy clothes, "Whats with all the noise out here? Beast Boy is trying to work."

Starfire quickly flew up to her friend, "Raven! How would you like to 'hang out' with me? We can go to the mall and do our hairs!"

"No."

Robin stood up, "Then how about we train. You know, to hone our skills?"

"No."

"We can have a professional meat eating contest." Cyborg suggested with high expectations, "Huh? Huh? You know you wanna have a meat eating contest."

"No. Now keep the noise down." She slammed the door in Cyborg's face and walked back to Beast Boy. He looked up from his work to see Raven walking to the center of his room.

"Who was it?" Beast Boy asked looking as she assumed her meditating position.

She opened one eye, "I'm meditating..."

"Heh, sorry." He was about to grab his headphones and plug them in the slot where the speakers went, but Raven used her powers to stop his hand from going any futher.

"Keep that track playing..." She said with her eyes closed, "Its very soothing..."

He nodded as he pluged the headphones into Input two, "Okay then." He then got started on his 31st song. Beast Boy has gone a long way since his first day on the job. Already 30 songs done in such a short period of time. He was just about to start when a loud crash was heard from the living room window.

The Titans alert system went off like crazy. Soon a loud voice could be heard. Beast Boy growled knowing who it was. It was Tarak, "Hello Titans!"

Beast Boy ran over to the side of the room and unsheathed the sword from it's sheath. Almost instantly he felt it pulsate and the zig-zag blade appeared. He was about to run out the door when Raven stopped him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. She pulled back and said, "Let's come back alive, okay?"

He grinned, "C'mon. You always say that. It's not like you to be worried during a fight. Let's treat this one like we always have okay Raven?"

"You really have changed, Beast Boy."

He huled the sword over his shoulder, "Yeah, but you've changed even more."

Soon a call was heard from the hallway, "Titans! Assemble!" Soon all five Titans appeared behind Robin at the front of the living room. All of them glaring at Tarak. His monster minions were back and bigger, "Titans Go!"

Starfire was the first to make a move. She quickly flew up to the highest point of the room and began hurling Starbolts at the beasts, "We must push them away from our home!" She yelled trying to make them back up. If only they could leave the tower, the Titans could fight at full potential.

Robin quickly extended his pole and ran for Tarak. The others could deal with the monsters. He saw Tarak grab his favorite guns and begin shooting widly. Robin quickly dodged the bullets by moving to the side. He then nailed Tarak right in the face. Tarak stumbled backtowards a bit but quickly regained composer and punched Robin in the face.

The punch was hard and full of force. It sent Robin hurling towards the wall. Starfire saw this and quickly grabbed the masked leader before he hit anything. Before she could take any more action, one of the Beasts grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the Tower along with Robin.

Beast Boy clentched the handle of his sword and charged towards one of the Beasts. He slashed right through one like it were made of butter. He turned around and smirked. Too bad his victory didn't last long. The "dead" monster regenerated the other half of it's body and turned around towards Beast Boy, "Oh no!" He watched as the Beast swung its mighty fist at him. Beast Boy quickly changed into an armadillo and dug into the next floor of the Tower.

Once downstairs he reverted back to his normal form, "Heh. Looks like changing into animals isn't all that useless." He gasped once the Beast crashed downstairs to meet him in battle once more, "Die already!"

Raven flew up into the air, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She grabbed the couch and hurled it at one of the Beasts. Her aim was off a little bit so she slammed right through the head. Instantly the beast chattered into billions of glass bits. A little gold piece was all that was left. Raven gasped, "He's using alchemy. Aim for their heads!"

Beast Boy nodded then slashed right through one of the beasts head. It shattered into billions of glass bits as well. All that was left were five hundred dollar bills. Beast Boy smirked as he stuffed the money in his pocket, "Heheh. I didn't know my bro was an alchemist."

"There is alot you don't know about me, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy growled, "Why are you attacking us? I don't understand any of this. Marina came back, then you came back. Why are you both back?"

"M-Marina is here?" Tarak said taking a step back, "Damn it. I'm going to have to wait a while. Tch." He furiously shot widly at the ground in the form of a transmutation circle. He then threw some gold pieces and used his alchemy to create around ten more of his monsters, "Bye Brother. Titans." He dissappeared.

Beast Boy scoffed as he ran towards the newly spawned beasts. He was about to slash the head off when another quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it, then slammed him right through the wall.

Once Robin was finished with the old ones he jumped downstairs using the giant hole in the floor. He aimed his pole right for the head but one of the beasts kicked Robin back into the air. Another quickly grabbed his arm and flung him outside.

Cyborg slapped his hands together. He secretly lured about 15 beasts away and kicked their asses easy. He ran out into the living room and began blowing their heads off the long distance, "Oh yeah! Easy as meat!"

One of the monsters snuck up behind Cyborg and started to fiddle with his systems. He quickly turned and and nailed a blow right into his face. The head flew off and a few hundred dollar bills floated around.

"Ahhh!"

The 4 Titans looked in the direction of the scream to see Beast Boy. He was bleeding all over and was badly wounded. Around 10 beasts surrounded him then dissappeared with him. Off to who knows where.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled trying to get there in time. He didn't. He cursed at himself and kicked the ground, "Titans! We need to fine Beast Boy."

"But we have no idea where he is," Raven said looking around for any clues the enemy may have left behind. She flew over to the spot where Beast Boy was taken.

"Heh, you guys worry too much." Beast Boy called dropping from the ceiling onto the ground. His clothes were stained with blood. He sighed and wiped his hands, "That sword is really powerful. It just did some dissappearing attack. I ended up in some weird room in purple goo. I slashed up the monsters easy and here I am. Pretty weird."

" Friend! I'm so glad you are back!" Starfire exclaimed hugging him, "You made us all worry!"

"Heh, thanks Star."

Robin grinned, "Hey Beast Boy. Something is different about you. Care to tell us what?" His grin widened when he saw Beast Boy give Raven a thumbs up, "Nevermind."

"Listen guys, I hate to break up this Beast Boy-tastic moment, but we have some cleaning up to do," Cyborg said easily fixing some things that were broken down, "After that we need to take this guy down."

Starfire began putting pieces of the wall back in their places. Cyborg had the job of heat sealing everything up. Robin and Beast Boy began setting back the furniture and Raven tended to the windows.In about 2 hours everything was as good as new.

Robin got started on tracking down Tarak's location. It was very late. It was time to take the offensive instead of defense. He sighed in frustration, "Damn it! No trace at all!" Hours passed and he still wasn't finished.

Starfire walked over to him, "Robin...it is 3:13am. Maybe it is time you have rest." She sat next to him and tiredly rested her head on his shoulder, "You can continue your search in the morning."

Robin wrapped one arm around Starfire and pulled her close, "Sorry Star, not today. You get some rest alright? I need to figure all of this out."

"Do you need my help?" Beast Boy said putting on his shirt. He promised Raven he would be there when she woke up so he had to make this quick, "I mean, Tarak is my brother."

Robin turned around, "Your awake? Sure I could use some help." He kissed Starfire goodnight and watched her walk into her room and shut the door.

Beast Boy yawned and looked at he screen, "So how can I help?"

"You can start by finally telling me your past," Robin suggested, "We know everybody elses' but yours. Starfire's heritage, Cyborg's accident, Raven's father. Now its your turn."

"We still don't fully understand your past, but alright." Beast Boy sat down on the couch, "It's like this...

**Author's Note: **Just to let you all know, I will get to explaining his past when the time is right. I was thinking of doing it earler but to tell the truth, I really haven't gotten his past 100 into the story yet. Hopefully the finished product will be perfect.

Oh and to "Because I can", my favoritereviewer, thanks for the suggestion. To tell you the truth, I already have what happens to Beast Boy and the sword written down already. Its smiliar to your suggestion in a way. When the time is right you'll see. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Temtation**

**Chaper 6**

**Surprise, Surprise, Surprise**

The T-Ship zoomed off into space at super high speeds. Robin decided to pay Beast Boy's planet a little visit. It would help the Titans to understand what was really going on. They also wanted more information on who Marina was. Beast Boy just wouldn't spill to anybody. Not even Raven.

Beast Boy sighed as he stared off into space (Ha ha! Get it? Its a Pun...anyone?). He really didn't want to go back to his home planet. He had a terrible secret he's been keeping from everybody. Well two horrible secrets. He hoped that when he came to earth he could forget about it...obviously that wasn't possible.

"Wow Beast Boy," Cyborg said looking around, "We usually have to fight monsters when we fly into space. What's up with this? No monsters."

Beast Boy sighed, "Really strong defense, my planet has. Really, really strong. You can't even enter the atmosphere without a code..."

"You seem a little down," Robin said with concern, "I know you don't want to come here, but we need to. Besides we would of left you back in the tower but we need the code."

"Yeah its okay..."

"No...its not." Raven said making everybody jump in surprise, "We're going to your planet so we can defeat Tarak and try and save Jump city, as well as the world. Why are you so down about it? Its too late to turn back so stop slouching around."

Cyborg cleared his throat, "Um...guys? I hate to break up this pep talk but we need the code now! Their lasers are aimed right at us!"

_"State your code. Are you friend or Foe?"_

Beast Boy pulled the speaker to his mouth, "...Beast Boy...code GYT01."

_"B-Beast Boy! You have returned! It has been so long! We will allow you to enter! P-Please hurry! So many people are waiting for your return!"_

The rest of the Titans all scratched their heads in confusion. Beast Boy must of been someone really special if the defense forces knew him so well. Soon the T-Rocket entered the planet's atmosphere. Surprisingly the planet was not green. It was blue. From what they could see it was a peaceful place. Everybody had green skin. To them it looked exactly like earth but more peaceful, open, and green people.

Robin quickly landed the T-Rocket in a safe spot. Beast Boy was the first to jump out. As he did so people all around began to gasp and point in awe. Beast Boy blushed and nodded, "I have returned...These earthlings...are my prisoners."

A few very strong men ran up to Beast Boy. One of them bowed then said, "It took you quite a long time to enslave earth Prince. Was it harder then you thought it would be?"

Beast Boy chuckled and shook his head, "No. I just decided to take a break there. Its a real nice place you know?"

Robin landed on the ground, "Beast Boy, what's-"

Instantly 5 women armed with very powerful handguns aimed at Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. One said, "Do not move or I will shoot. Prince, what shall I do with them?"

Beast Boy turned around and thought for a moment, "They're the last remaining earthlings. Give them some real nice rooms in the palace...make it on the same floor as my room."

The women nodded and escorted them to the huge castle not to far from their landing spot. Beast Boy turned their back to them then followed the first two men, "So how is my brother and Marina?"

One of the men turned his head, "Marina disappeared a while ago. As for Prince Tarak, he said he was going to go check up on you. Did you not see him?"

"Yeah..." Beast Boy mumbled.

After a few minutes of walking they finally came to the throne room. The planet and castle was just as he remembered. Everything was decorated with the finest materials ever. Different colors were everywhere. The town a few miles back was where he used to play with Marina and Tarak.

"Hey Gramps!" Beast Boy said running up to the old man on the throne, "Good to see you!"

The old green man on the throne strained his eyes to get a good look, "Prince, it is good to see you have returned...it has taken you 5 years to destroy earth."

Beast Boy folded his arms, "Is that all? No Party? No Girls kissing my feet?"

His grandfather laughed, "You sure have changed your ways, Beast Boy! I was told that four other earthlings were in the ship you came in?"

"Yeah, they are my friends." Beast Boy explained, "They uh...hated earth too, so they kinda helped me. Only two are truly from earth. Maybe they can all stay here?"

"Of course, Of course. Now run along while we ready your welcome home party." His grandfather said waving his arms as Beast Boy ran down the hall.

He stopped then ran back to his grandfather, "Hey...I want to ask about this." Beast Boy showed him the sword Tarak gave him, "My girlfr-I mean one of my earth friends said it has some strange power. Tarak gave it to me."

"So you've seen your brother..." His grandfather said, "That is a story for another day. Now run along, Prince." Beast Boy bowed once more as he ran off. He wanted to set things straight with all of his friends. On the way there he passed one of the messengers a note to pass on to the people of the town. They were all supposed to treat his friends just like family.

He saw Robin and the others walking into their rooms. Beast Boy grinned, "Hey, guys! Robin, I-agh!" He was interrupted by a mouth full of pole. He slammed into the wall. Almost instantly the guards held Robin back with their spears.

"You came to earth to destroy it!" Robin exclaimed angrily, "You were just playing us all of these years! If you ever come near the team again, I'll kill you! For the sake of planet earth!"

Beast Boy sighed "Let them go..." He ordered the women as they backed off and allowed the team into the large suite. He stood up and slowly walked into his room. He knew this would happen one day. He was off the team. Still, he thought maybe Robin wouldn't go so hard.

That night beast Boy stared out at the sky from his balcony. The thought of never returning to earth and never seeing his friends again scared him to death. He should be in their room, joking around. Just like old times. He took in a sharp breath when he felt a pair of arms snake up his shirt.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "You shouldn't be here Raven...You heard what Robin said."

"Nothing will keep me away from you," Raven said resting her head on his back, "Even if I have to quit the team myself..." She gasped when she heard Beast Boy take in a sharp breath. He was crying.

"I messed up..." He said trying to hide his fear, "I messed up big time. Earth is my home...I admit...I came there expecting to destroy it. My powers were much stronger then, but I saw what an awesome place it was. I lived there, and eventually ran into Robin. I joined the team for kicks but it grew on me...and now I can never go back. I can never see my friends again..."

"Everything will work out for the better," Raven said trying to comfort him, "It always has, It always will. Crying isn't going to solve what has happened. You have to take action if you want anything to happe-mmm..."

Beast Boy pressed his lips onto Raven's in a warm kiss. He lived her into his arms and carried her to his rather large and real soft bed. He loved Raven so much. It may not of seemed it but she tried to cheer him up. She slid her tongue into his mouth enjoying his taste. His hand was hungrily moving along her legs.

"You think Robin will notice your gone?"

"I really don't care, Beast boy." Raven said as she slid off his shirt, "When its just you and me, I couldn't care less about anything else...Prince."

He grinned throwing her cloaks aside, "Thats Beast Boy to you."

Beast Boy sighed once more as he stared out at the distance from his balcony. Raven was peacefully sleeping on his bed. He felt like a total loser. And when I say loser I intend to make it a pun. He was a loser. He lost respect from his group, he's putting Raven in danger of getting banded from the group, and he has lost respect from his family.

"Being the prince isn't worth it..." Beast Boy quietly, "I'd give all of this up just to go back to earth. With all of my friends..." He sighed, walking back to his bed and staring at Raven for a little bit. She's changed so much. A few years ago she was his teammates who couldn't stand his guts. She would always stay by herself and reject everyone. Now she was the total opposite. She could finally love somebody in her life. Now she didn't have to reject everybody, or stay by herself. She had somebody to comfort her in her time of need. She could talk about her feelings. Beast Boy didn't want to take that from her.

He yawned a little, then got into bed. He wrapped his arms around Raven then drifted off to sleep, but not before whispering, "I love you Raven...good night."

Morning came quickly. Beast Boy was up and ready to do what had to be done. He needed someway to get back to earth and rejoin the team. Plus he needed a way to leave his planet without anybody noticing. Although he did find it very odd that every single person he passed would greet him. Even if he was the prince. They usually wouldn't be so formal.

He decided to take a stroll around his old town. Not much has changed. Still wide open spaces. The sky was always green due to the atmosphere's color. It wasn't a bad thing. Earth's blue sky was like his planet's green sky.

"H-H-heeeeellloo!" Said a civilian as Beast Boy passed boy, "Prrriiiiiiince!"

Beast Boy shrugged at the weird greeting. It was like that civilian was a robot. He also would notice the sky shift in color. Usually from green to dark red from time to time. He decided to go back to the palace to see what the hell was going on.

Once upon reaching the throne room, he ran up to his grandfather, "Hey gramps. What's going on here."

His grandfather smiled with narrow eyes, "Prince. What brings you here? Would you like anything?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Uhh, no. I just want to know why everything so freaky around here. People have been greeting me like they were programmed to. The sky has been shifting in color, and that weird smile won't come off your face. Did I miss something while I was gone?"

His grandfather smiled with narrow eyes, "Prince. Is something troubling you? Would you like to talk?"

"Damn!" Beast Boy cursed looking around, "What's going on here?" He was about to touch his grandfather when his hand went right through him, "Wh-what the hell?"

Beast Boy gasped as he staggered backwards, "A hologram. But...how?" He turned around and touched another person. Another hologram.

His grandfather smiled with devilish eyes, "Prince. Is your life going well? Do you wish to end it?"

Beast Boy quickly turned into a cheetah and ran towards him room. Once there he reverted back to his normal form and busted through the door. Raven was up and was strapping out her outer cloak, "Raven!"

"Hm?" She noticed the fearful look in his eyes, "Beast Boy?"

"We need to get off of this planet!" He ran to the next room and crashed through it. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all watching T.V, "Guys, we need to-ugh!"

Robin delivered a drop kick to Beast Boy's face, "What are you doing here? Trying to kill us after all these years!" He would off stepped on Beast Boy if Cyborg and Starfire didn't hold him back.

"Look BB..." Cyborg frowned, "Maybe its best if you stay away from the team. I know your innocent...but-"

Beast Boy stood up, "Something isn't right with this. Something is wrong." He stared at Cybrog for a moment, "I've got it!"

Raven glanced over at Beast Boy. She had no idea what he was talking about or what he was doing. She watched him unsheathed the sword and it pulsated. The zigzag blade appeared and Beast Boy quickly slashed at Cyborg. It was like slow motion. Cyborg sliced in half but no electricity. Instead blood squirted out and the Cyborg costume fell down. Blood and guts began to seep from the slashed body.

The Robin and The Starfire threw their costumes aside. They were from his planet. Beast Boy growled, "Where are my friends?"

"H-How did you find out!" One asked.

"Part of Cyborg's finger was skin," Beast Boy said whipping the blood from his sword, "And all of Cyborg's fingers are metal. Now where are my friends!"

"P-Prince..." The other said shaking with fear, "Please do not harm us. We were just following the Emperor's orders! We are so very sorry!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Your planet has an Emperor?"

"No..." It looked around, "Come on, they must be in the dungeon." He ran towards the stairs where he heard footsteps upstairs. He gripped his sword while Raven got ready with her powers. Finally they saw them.

"Yah!" Robin bashed his pole into Beast Boy, "Oh! Beast Boy. Sorry about that."

Beast Boy stood up and shook it off, "Dude! How hard is that thing! You could of busted my head open!"

"Why didn't you come get us Raven?" Cyborg said crossing his arms, "You said you were going to find Beast Boy and tell him we were down here. If it wasn't for this alarm ringing loudly we would still be down there."

Raven blushed remembering what happened that night, "I was tired. I fell asleep. Sue me."

Robin sighed looking around, "After we get back to earth. Beast Boy, lead the way!"

Beast Boy nodded and began running towards the exit of the palace. He gasped when he saw his town. Everything was in ruins. The sky was bloodshot red. Across from the palace was an enormous mountain. On that mountain was a throne. Sitting on the chair was none other then Tarak.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Robin said as he realized how many minions were below Tarak. Almost thousands of armed minions all glaring at the teen Titans.

Tarak crackled as he stood up and waved his double claymore's' in the air, "Attack them, my minions! Attack the Teen Titans! Kill all of them except The Prince and his woman! Teen Titans! Welcome to Planet Taraak!"

**End of Act 1**


	7. Act 2 coming up soon!

Hey readers, its Hikaru here. I know I haven't been updating…that's because of school and all the new games I've been getting. Keep in mind, I'm building up chapters. You will receive them by the next Saturday. That's a Promise. You just gonna wait for all the knew surprised your gonna go through soon. I tell ya, its tons of action mixed with Beast Boy and the sword. The others have a huge role in the incoming chapters as well, especially Raven and Robin. Haha! Act 2, coming up!


	8. Chapter 7

I'm back with all new chapters of Sweet Temtations. I hope you like them all, and I am really sorry for the long wait. This will be a 5 part chapter of Act 2. Oh and it gets a lot more M rated...really M rated...

**Sweet Temtations: Planet Taraak**

**Chapter 7**

**The Trail (Part 1)**

Tarak crackled evilly as he saw the expressions on his enemies' faces. Never had he felt so powerful before. Never has he felt so flawless before. Never has he felt so damn evil before!

The sky was a mixture of read and black. Mostly taking the liking of Raven. All the Titans were surprised by Tarak's words. Beast Boy had his sword out and the zigzag blade appeared. Before he could attack Robin grabbed his shoulder, "What did Tarak mean by your lover? And just what the hell is going on?"

Tarak smirked, "Allow me to answer that." He said clearing his throat, "You see...I came back to earth just to get you guys to come here. While by dear brother was away I destroyed everybody on this planet and made these robots. Quite simple really. The only flaw in my plan was that Marina escaped."

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand, "Don't attack. That's just what he wants you to do."

Beast Boy growled then sheathed his sword, "What about Marina! What the hell did you do to her? She came into my room a few days ago and was acting like everything was fine back on this planet."

Tarak chuckled, "Ah...Marina. So sexy. But it seems you have a new love now Beast Boy. Listen Teen Titans...I'm gong to give you guys a chance to live." He clapped his hands and the platform the team was on crumbled and they all fell underground, "Hahahaha! I'm going to love this!"

Hours had passed since the fall. Starfire was the first to wake up. She rubbed her head as it throbbed with pain. She heard a sharp gasp then footsteps running in some direction. It was way to dark to see anything.

She stood up, "Friends? Friends are you unharmed?" She heard Robin groan and stand up. Soon she heard Cyborg's voice, then Raven's voice.

Robin grunted as he wiped the dust from his clothes, "Yeah we all seem to be okay. I guess this is some underground area of this planet. Right Beast Boy?"

There was no answer. Cyborg decided to use the light from his finger compartments. He searched around the entire room. There was a long and dark corridor leading some unknown place. He looked up. There was a tiny light very high up. They must of fallen a very long way down. He sighed, "BB isn't here."

Raven stood up, "Where can he be? He must of fell with us."

Starfire pointed towards the direction of the footstep sounds, "Beast Boy must of ran through here. I'm sure our friend helped us survive our fall. Maybe he has gone to do battle with Tarak?"

Robin stood up then stretched, "Then we need to catch up with him."

"You don't think Beast Boy can pull it off?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin shook his head, "I don't trust that sword. There is something about it. Something strange. Have you ever seen a double blade like that? Not to mention it reeks with evil. Lets go Titans. Keep your guard up!" He ran down the long corridor, with his fellow members not to far behind him.

As they continued to go further the light became brighter. It wasn't a white light. It was a red light. Planet Taraak was just messed up. Who knows why the sky was red. It must have something to do with the atmosphere around the planet.

They heard panting and footsteps as they continued. They must have caught up with Beast Boy because the sounds stopped and they saw someone turn around, "Stay back you guys! This is between me and my brother. I don't want any of you mixed up in this!"

Raven wanted to rush into his arms and slap him silly. They were fully involved in her problem with her father. They had every right to help him out with his brother.

Beast Boy smirked and pointed to his sword, "I got this baby. Tarak gave this to me himself. He said it has strange powers. I still don't understand it, but this baby is powerful."

"Wait," Said Robin, "Tarak gave that to you? I don't think you should use that sword, Beast Boy. Something is going to happen. I can feel it."

Beast Boy frowned, "Whatever Robin. Just stay out of this fight. Its personal." He began running out of the corridor, "Oh and Raven, Stay safe." And with that, Beast Boy disappeared from view.

Raven sighed, "Come on. He won't be able to handle all of those soldiers out there. Its the least we can do to help him, right?"

Robin nodded, "But before we do, we want some answers Raven," He looked at the other Titans who just nodded as well, "Whats going on between you and Beast Boy? How does Tarak no so much about this?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "This isn't the time or the place to be discussing that, Robin. What matters right now is helping Beast Boy and saving this planet."

"Fine, but once this is all over, your going to tell us."

Cyborg frowned, "How do you even know we can defeat this guy. We weren't even able to defeat Raven's father, Trigon."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Of course we defeated Trigon."

"No we didn't," Cyborg said crossing his arms, "_Raven_ defeated Trigon. All we did was buy her time, so she could regain her powers. Maybe we need to do the same with Beast Boy."

Raven shook her head, "No. Its the exact opposite. That sword he's using...I don't trust it at all. What we need to do is get the sword away from him...but he's way too attached to it. He doesn't rely on his own special power anymore."

Tarak crossed his legs across resting at his seat. It felt good to rule. He knew his brother, Beast Boy, would be coming back to try and defeat him. Tarak couldn't wait for his brother to arrive. He's wanted nothing more, for years, then to destroy him. Now he was finally going to get his chance...but before he would do that, he wanted to hurt Beast Boy so much. By "hurt" I mean emotionally. He snapped his fingers and 5 soldiers appeared before him.

"Yes, Master?"

Tarak smirked, "Find my brother's girlfriend. She should be in the dungeons by now. When you get her, I want you to quickly gag her so she won't be able to use her powers. Once that is done, i want all five of you to rape her...all at the same time. When you are finished call me, and I will take it from there."

One of them gasped, "A-Awesome! What a mission! We won't let you down master! C'mon you idiots lets go!" He ran towards the castle and towards the dungeon.

The rest of the Titans began running towards the red light. Once they reached it, they discovered the innards of the castle. They weren't outside at all. Robin looked around, "Lets all split up from here. This castle is very huge...Starfire and I will go that way, Cyborg will take the west side, and Raven, you take whatever is left. I assume you know more about this castle."

"Yeah, since you didn't come back that night," Cyborg said with a smirk.

Raven growled then took her route, "So childish..." There wasn't anytime at all for joking around. Beast Boy was in danger. He couldn't win on his own, even if he defeated Tarak. That sword...it was just a matter of time before its dark power began to slowly take over his body. Soon it will completely take his soul, or worse.

She shook the thought out of her head. She didn't know where she was anymore. Not that she did before, anyway. She was in some kind of throne room. It was fairly dark, except for the glowing red light that seemed to be everywhere, but nowhere. It scared her just a little bit.

"Hello Raven."

She gasped as a figure appeared before her. It was Beast Boy...but something was different about him. The atmosphere around him seemed much darker. He had the sword in his hand, and a smirk on his face.

"Beast Boy?" She said, "Is that really you?"

He frowned, "Well Raven who else would it be? Now come over here and give me a hug."

She growled, "Don't imitate him...who are you?" Raven knew that wasn't Beast Boy. It just wasn't him. She felt as though she was surrounded. Feeling a bit uneasy she said, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-"

Another person in the form off Beast Boy tackled Raven from behind then quickly gagged her with a peace of cloth. Raven couldn't scream or else she would gag, and thats not what she wanted. She kicked the guy off her then stood up. Before she could remove the cloth, another one in the form of Beast Boy tackled her to the ground and quickly tied her arms around the back of the throne chair.

"Man...I can't believe we're about to do this!" The first said almost too excitedly, "Having Tarak as our leader kicks ass if we get missions like this!"

Raven tried her hardest to move but she couldn't. Not at all, 'What are they going to do? I can't even defend myself...Beast Boy...where are you?"

Cyborg yawned loudly as he continued walking down the extremely long corridor. He was way too tired from running that last mile. It was like this stupid hallway went down forever, "Maybe I can blast my way through this place...Nah, bad Idea. I might hit a support beam, or maybe this place is rigged. Like Mad Mod's place...Grrr, its just too confusing!" He looked around.

"Cyborg, there you are!"

He turned around and gasped, "Hey, man. What took you so long? Did you beat the pants off your brother?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Well actually, I figured I need the team for this one. I mean, my power isn't enough to stop Tarak. So I came back."

"Good," Cyborg said turning towards the never-ending corridor again, "Then you can help me find a way out of this place. I mean it just seems to, gooooo-aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Beast Boy quickly fiddled with the wires inside of Cyborg's back. Snapping, twisting, and pulling all over, leaving Cyborg unable to move at will.

"Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee-BeeBB! What are you doing to my systems?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Oh I'm not Beast Boy. Just don't worry about it. I just need you out of the way."

"Nooooooooooo!"

Starfire gasped and turned around. Robin looked at her, "What is it, Star?"

She held Robin's hand, "I do not like this place, Robin. We need to find an exit quickly so we can help Beast Boy..."

He nodded, "Then lets go. Raven, and Cyborg should be okay. Its Beast Boy I'm worried about. I mean, did you see all of those soldier's Tarak had? Nobody could take them all down, then fight Tarak after that. On top of that, we can't find out which door leads to the exit. Every room we enter just has a bed in the center."

"Let me fly to the end of the hallway. Maybe there is an exit there."

He shook his head, "No, thats probably what Tarak wants us to do. We just need to check every room."

Laughing could be heard a few feet away from the two. It wasn't evil laughing, but a surprised laugh. Soon a green figure appeared before them. It was Beast Boy, "Guys! Guys! I finally found you!"

Starfire gasped, "Beast Boy!" She flew up to him and hugged him tightly, "You are unharmed!"

He gasped for air, "Gaaaaaaack!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, as he stared at Beast Boy. He had a purple orb in his right hand as Starfire "hugged" him. Robin gasped then ran towards them, "Starfire, get away!"

"Too Late!" Beast Boy smirked as he pushed the orb into Starfire's back. Instantly it fused with her, making her scream loudly. He jumped back, just in time to miss Robin's pole.

Robin caught Starfire before she fell, "Starfire!" He growled, "Who the hell are you!"

(Guest Star Alert!)

"None of your concern," The Beast Boy said floating in the air, "Well anyway, my Name is Danny Phantom. And I just did you a favor." He touched the two, turned them invisible then threw them into the next room. Once the two hit the floor, Danny closed the door then locked it from the outside, "Have fun in there you two!" Danny flew away.

Robin picked Starfire up then lay her across the bed in the center of the room. He then ran to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Instead all the walls in the room dropped and they were surrounded by nothing. Just...nothing. Like an infinite zone. All that was there was a bed. That was it.

He walked over to Starfire, "What did he do to you? Star, wake up."

Starfire giggled, then opened one eye, "Rooobin..." She giggled slyly then wrapped her arms around him, "Ahhhhie!"

He blushed when Starfire tried pulling him down with her, "St-Star your okay? What are you doing? We can't do this! Not here! Not now!"

She brought him down, took it down then moved it around her skirt, "Ohhh...Robin! Pleeease! I want you soo baaad!"

He gulped, "Is this what Danny wanted? What is he up to? Who sent him? Is this some cheap attempt to buy time?" His thoughts were scrambled with Starfire kissed him. Ohhh man was this a kiss. He didn't care about anything right now. Just being with Starfire.

Tears were running down Raven's face. She felt like she wanted to die. She couldn't believe she was raped. She was raped by 5 people who looked like Beast Boy. The 5th one continued to pound into Raven from behind while the four others cheered him on and talked about how it felt for them.

Finally the 5th was finished. He gasped in pleasure as he came to his end. He wiped clean with Raven's mouth, then walked back to the others.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever did in my life," The 5th said as he brought out a phone, "Well, I gotta call the boss. Do what you want with her until he gets-"

"Here?" Tarak said entering the room. He grinned when Raven saw him. Her eyes so full with fear. He removed his cloak, "Hm...It seems you all let yourselves go here...I mean...its a mess!"

The 3rd grinned, "Ha ha! It just felt so good boss! Besides none of us have an sicknesses. So, why not you know? Plus she has her orgasm like 3 times! It was crazy! Your gonna love it!"

Tarak smirked, "Oh I will love it. But there will be a difference, "He walked over to Raven and stuck his middle finger inside her, loving the sounds of her moans, "You see this is nothing. All you two did was have sex with her like this. When you rape a girl, you want her to do it for you. Threaten her, you know? He untied Raven hands then pinned her to the ground, "The gag is a nice touch, but it is not needed." He removed the soaked cloth from her mouth.

"Azarath, M-"

"Do it and I'll bring Beast Boy here and kill him, right in front of your face. I'll make you watch. As he slowly dies, wishing he was with you. I swear it."

Raven tried to get away, but he was too strong, "Why are you-"

He grinned, 'As we speak, your friends are lost, or...pre occupied with other things right now to come an save you. I have over 500 soldiers outside. Beast Boy won't be coming to the rescue either. So just go along with it, and who knows? Dear brother might win, and you go home, emotionally scarred for life."

He brought out his already hard manhood then shoved it into Raven's mouth. A wave of pleasure overflowed him when he felt Raven's tongue all over it. She really did want Beast Boy to live, no matter what he took. Tarak looked over to his minions, who were shaking with temptation. He grinned, "Go on, join me. Lets all get her at the same time."

The 1st almost cried, "You are the best ruler ever!"

"Is here no end to it?" The real Beast Boy said as he continued to slash through endless amount of soldier's. They were so weak, but hundreds of them. He needed to find a way into the castle. That's where he would find something to stop his brother. Anything at all.

He gasped when he felt his sword pulsate. It shouldn't of done that, because the zigzag blade was already up. Almost instantly the enemies around him stopped dead in there tracks.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy looked at the sword, "What!" His hand felt like it was glued to the sword. A very painful burning sensation overtook his entire right arm, "Ahhhh! What is this?"

His right arm soon turned pitch black, and the painful burning never stopped. Overtime Beast Boy got sort of used to the pain. He felt different. Really different. He felt stronger...yet...well he didn't know how to explain it. He noticed a small clock at the tip of the main blade, "Heh. Looks like this sword has new abilities. I wonder what this one does..." He crackled evilly as he ran towards the castle. He didn't know what happened to him, but he had a sudden urge to kill...

The Evil has hatched within him...

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's Note: **Feels good to be back!...but this feeling won't last very long. After this Tarak thing is done, I might end the story...or perhaps go on to an Act 3...well there is the whole Marina thing...well you'll just have to wait and see...see ya!


	9. Don't Hate me

Alrighty! I know every single one of you is either fed up or...I dunno, but I'm truley back. My computer was infected with over 1000 of spyware and Adware, and like 30 viruses all at the same time without me knowing it. Suddenly everything just BLASH! and then my entire hardware crashed into the ocean. Anyway, I have a new computer and I'm typing everything all over again. So You'll get your chapters in a matter of hours, or a matter of days...like in 2 or 4 days. See you then!


End file.
